kylarsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Final Invasion of the WLR System
The Battle of ERA WHITE and Wolveslandia is the final battle of the Universal War. It took place in 3697 A.D, Kylar gave his final order to launch an attack on The WolvesLandian Republic's capital system. He planned that this would be the key to end the war that had been going on for three and a half thousands of years. The battle took place around both planets ERA WHITE and Wolveslandia. Kylelandian Forces He would deploy his entire arsenal from both The KyleLandian Empire and the Brotherhood of Kylar. Kylar's invasion force had consisted of thousands of Fighters and millions of different Soldiers. He sent 1000 Apocalypse Ships, 450 Doomsday Ships, 250 Slicer-Class Destroyers, 150 Planet Destroyers, 5 Planet Conquerors, 3 Imperious-Class Ultra Destroyers, and his very own Imperium Battleship. They would even warp in the one and only ERA WHITE BUSTER but it would be destroyed before it could disable the Planetary Shields. Invasion of Wolveslandia The initial attack of the Wolveslandian Republic's Capital System by the Kylelandian Empire began with the invasion of Wolveslandia. The Kylelandian Empire would launch hundreds of Apocalypse Invasion Ships which would carry thousands of soldiers ready to conquer. Not to mention that each Apocalypse Ship carries two full wings of cloning machines that can constantly pump out clones ready for battle. The Wolveslandian Republic would launch the planetary defense force but they would not stand much of a chance due to the sheer number of Apocalypse Ships heading towards the planet. Once the KLE Invasion Fleet touched down they would quickly wreak havoc on WLR cities all over the planet. The Wolveslandian Republic had to act fast before the KLE would take full control of the first planet to be colonized by the WLR. They would deploy all of their soldiers with guerrilla tactics and slowly take back the planet one attack at a time. Sometimes they would launch an attack on a KLE Apocalypse ship and blow up the ship to stop clone production. Battle Above ERA WHITE The more notable part of this invasion was the Battle Above ERA WHITE. This is known as the turning point in the invasion and what lead to the end of the war. Kylar would order all of his fleets to focus fire at a point on the Planetary Shield. The plan was if enough firepower were to be focused onto the shield it would eventually go down and the KLE would be able to send down a full-scale invasion force onto the Capital Planet of the WLR. Once they landed they would be able to set up outpost all over the planet and deploy the Apocalypse Ship cloning machines in a similar way to what they did on Wolveslandia. In reality the Kylelandian Empire would not be able to break the shield and they would try to call in the ERA WHITE BUSTER. It was warped in to break the shield but the Wolveslandian Republic landed boarding parties which sabotaged the station and planted charges causing it to be a disabled piece of junk floating in space. At one point the Planet Conquerors were actually making progress at disabling the shields once they all fired their Planet Killer Cannons at the same time. The Planet destroyers would eventually be flanked and attacked by the Wolveslandian ERA WHITE Defense Fleets who would also take out many other KL ships that were focusing fire onto the shield. The Kylelandian Empire would receive thousands of loses while trying to break through the shield and it would lead to an embarrassing defeat. Kylar would eventually give the order to fall back to the planet Wolveslandia. Final Moments of the War Once Kylar learned that the Invasion Fleets above ERA WHITE were all destroyed and that most of his forces were depleted he realized that he must do something. Since the KLE had successfully set up a foothold on the WLR planet Wolveslandia, Kylar realized he could end this war once and for all. He planned to land on the planet and find an old Krin Temple from the Invasion Conflict. He would have all of his forces defend him as he decoded the Krin technology and activate the Krin Gateway portal. Once he activated it he would simply walkthrough and the war between Kylar and the Galaxy would be over. Unfortunately it was not this simple, nothing ever is. He would successfully land his shuttle down onto the planet but moments after he landed the WLR shot his Flagship out of the sky. Once Kylar and his Royal Legions got to the Krin Gateway Temple they would encounter a surprise attack from the Wolveslandians. After the WLR had defeated Kylar's Legions they would escort Brendan Wolves into the temple. They would find Kylar moments after he had activated the Gateway to the Krin World. Kylar would express how sorry he was for the millennia of bloodshed he was responsible for and how many of Brendan Wolves' relatives had died because of him. Kylar would explain the portal he was standing in front of explaining that only those that are apart of the Krin could walk through the Gateway. He would state that anything unauthorized by the Krin would be rejected access to walk through the portal. He would demonstrate by throwing a piece of debris at the portal only to have it be shot straight back. He would then stick his arm through the shimmering colorful wall and telling Brendan to try. To no surprise, Brendan Wolves' hand went straight up against it and it acted like a solid wall even though Kylar's arm was flowing freely around the portal. Brendan Wolves would get slightly emotional for that fact that he would witness the end of the man he had heard stories of his entire life. He even asked Kylar to stay but Kylar would respond with "No More" before walking through the portal. The Wolveslandians would just stare at the portal speechless, the Universal War was over. Category:RP Battles Category:The Universal War